An imprisoned princess
by Angelica R
Summary: [1x18 4x20] Regina suffocates, locked as she is in this golden jail that should bring her happiness. But everything that she sees is Daniel' dead look and gradually she feels herself sink without being able to do anything. Thoughts and feelings of Regina after Daniel' death. StableQueen. Forced relationship evoked (Leopold/Regina).


An imprisoned princess.

[1x18 + 4x20] Regina suffocates, locked as she is in this golden jail that should bring her happiness. But everything that she sees is Daniel' dead look and gradually she feels herself sink without being able to do anything. Thoughts and feelings of Regina after Daniel' death. StableQueen. Forced relationship evoked (Leopold/Regina).

English version of "Une princesse en cage"

People can't die of love; Regina experimented this, unwillingly. You can die for love, she knows this, because her stable-boy had been killed by Cora because he wanted their story to be real.

Daniel' heart had been ripped out, and Regina didn't die, she didn't fall despite the pain that stabbed her heart. She didn't die of love, despite all the desire that she could formulate about it; she lost her happy ending, and she just can't understand how she is still able to breathe.

Pain clasps her, and her breathe stops, but in a way, what her mother just did isn't the worst of it. Cora tells her that she did this for her own good, that her happy ending could just be power, and also that love is weakness.

Regina doesn't think that it's true, at least, not now.

 _§§§§_

Even before Daniel' death, she is a prisoner, from her mother, from her positionofprincess; her mother put her in cage even before her birth and succeed to escape from it risks to be difficult; that's a thing Regina always knew.

But now, as her promise of freedom had been reduced to ashes under her eyes by the person that she fears and loves the most (with her father and Daniel) what could she hope but misfortune ?

And maybe, maybe that if there just had been this, she could have get by fine and not see herself fall down as she is doing; but there will be a marriage, and everything that will happen now is Snow White's fault, because this damned princess just couldn't shut up ( _and this is deliberately that she eclipses the manipulation her mother did, even if she knows perfectly that it is what her mother does frequently with the others, because Cora never knew how to act normally and humanly with people.)_

Her breathing stops as she realizes that Snow White, _Snow White_ , the one she saved the life and that she starts to consider as a friend betrayed her and grassed up her to her _mother_. The young princess has no idea of the consequences of her act; she didn't just destroy Regina' happiness. This is her that in reality put her in cage and deprived her from this liberty she so craved.

She could talk, she _should_ shout on Snow just to have the pleaser and the strength to say to someone that this wedding is just a masquerade and that the princess understood nothing of what she told her. This is just a child, and if it wasn't Cora the monster of the story, so maybe that the future queen would not report the fault on her.

But Cora is her mother, and despite what she did she can't stop loving her; even if it doesn't stop her from sending her in this other world, it's true ( _and it also won't stop her later, before the curse, from sending this pirate in order to kill her, because love is weakness and bring her mother in this world will be too hard for her to support_ ).

Strangely, she doesn't flee, she stays and finally the wedding takes place; against what she wants and she sincerely would want to be able to say no. Finally, she says yes, and no one seems to remark how she is unhappy, nor how she difficultly retains a profound feelings of nausea. Snow White smiles, innocent, and for the first time, the young queen dreams to be able to rip out her heart.

 _§§§§_

The weeks after Daniel' death, she didn't sleep, or just during little times; nightmares stopped her from this. She saw the scene again, every night or almost, Daniel' heart, red and beating in her mother's hand. His heart, crushed, and especially his eyes, empty. His look without life, without _nothing_ and his cold and dead body and she can't get out these images of her head. She doesn't have to worry, others will finally take a great place in her spirit.

Her wedding night with the king is atrocious; but this is not a surprise. She is a virgin, Daniel and her never had the time nor the desire to do anything or to go really far, they never really had the right, and her first time is not really a success. The king goes in her in regulars back and forth quick, too quick, and Regina wants to shout, because of the pain but she just bites her tongue, so hard that she finally bleeds. Leopold sees nothing of it. It is a disastrous experience, but fortunately it doesn't happen next, the king thinking he "did his duty", he won't touch her again.

Despite the extraordinary nature of this only time, Regina just can consider this act as a rape; but she knows that if she told someone about it, it would change nothing, because no one would say something. And it revolts her to know that, that many people in all good conscience know that it is not what she wanted and that they let this happen ( _maybe that her hatred grows up also in part because of it_.)

She doesn't get pregnant and she is happy of it (and _later she will be careful about it, and will decide it will never happen_ ) because she doesn't see how she could be a good mother, with the example she had. She also doesn't see how a child born of a partly forced union will be able to blossom and accomplish himself in good conditions ( _she is inspired by her own example because she knows that if there hadn't been her father, she would have_ _fall_ _really sooner)_.

She is still in cage, imprisoned, and she feels that she is falling, more and more rapidly and more and more deeply; with also Rumplestiltskin that promises her power and freedom by the learning of magic. Despite her first reluctance, she is finally taken by this will that grows up in her to escape from her situation. And finally, this last one changed a little, and she can't support this life any more ( _and everything will explode later when she will reveal her anger and her hatred to everyone by killing her husband that she hates so much.)_

She was just an imprisoned princess; now she became a false queen. She is not sure that this statute pleases her more than the previous, because she is still alone. Because this liberty for which she fought so much before will never be to her.

Unless she commits the irreparable to possess it…


End file.
